Tetsudatte !
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Kami punya solusi untuk setiap masalahmu ! authorxcharaxreader


Pusing dengan segala masalah yang mendera anda ?

Ingin solusinya ?

Find it at …

**Tetsudatte ~~ !**

**Consultant :**

**Malconette Crew**

**Direction :**

**Fic ini hanyalah sebuah sarana agar tidak ada lagi orang galaw, kalut dan semaput. Jika dipraktekkan, Malconette Crew tidak bertanggung jawab apabila terjadi MASALAH YANG LEBIH BESAR. **

**terima kasih untuk kamu, reader yang bersedia membuang detik demi detik yang berharga untuk membaca laman nonsense ini.**

_1 day in PPT ( Perkumpulan Pekerja Tersiksa )_

" Aku baru menemukan satu blog aneh … "

" Aneh ? "

" Iya. Lihat nih. Apa itu ' Tetsudatte ' ? " kata Toramaru.

" Masa' ga tau sih ? itukan artinya ' Tolonglah '. Lo orang Jepang ato kagak ? " kata Sakuma.

" Bodo ah. "

Toramaru membuka blog yang dimaksud. Blog bernama tetsudatte.

**Posted : 4 November 2013**

Dear Malconette Crew !

Aq punya masalah nih. Sederhanaaa sekali !

Nii dan Nee chan ku sering telat bangun !

Segala macam cara sudah kulakukan tapi, TETEP AJA TELAT BANGUUN !

Aku ingin membantu mereka, supaya gak telat sekolah.

Tetsudatte ! .

Regards,

Mikan Sakura.

Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipi pipipipipi

Kochimuite, Mikan – chan !

Sering telat bangun yah ? jam weker ? teriakan Kaa – san ? bom Hiroshima ?

Semua gak mempan ?

Gampang ! kamu mau tahu ?

Chara Model kami akan menunjukkan caranya !

**1. Kak, ada sesuatu … **

**Chara : Duo Gouenji**

" Nii – chann ! ayo bangunn ! nanti nii – chan terlambat ! "

" Uhng, 5 menit lagi. " Shuuya bergelung dalam selimutnya.

" Huh ! " Yuuka menggembungkan pipi. Dan muncul ide dalam kepalanya.

HUP ! Dia menyingkap selimut Shuuya. Sang kakak tak mau menyerah untuk bertualang lagi di alam mimpi. Yuuka mengambil gelas berisi air dan menyiramkannya pada wajah Shuuya. Tak bergeming.

Yuuka menyiramkan sisa air itu di tempat tidur, tepat di bawah celana sang kakak.

" Nii – chan ! Nii – chan ngompol ! hahahahaha ! "Shuuya langsung tegak dan melihat ke arah celananya. Basah. Shuuya menunduk dalam.

" Nii marah ? " kata Yuuka takut. Shuuya gemetar dan mencengkram bahu Yuuka.

" Nii – "

" YES ! YES ! BERARTI AKU UDAH PUBER ! IYEII !AKU BISA MENGGAET ENDOU ! YUHUU ! HIROTO KALAH ! MUAHAHA ! "

Shuuya koprol dan Yuuka bertanya dengan innocence,

" Memangnya ngompol itu enak ya ? "

Untuk Mikan, anda pasti tahu apa yang dimaksud Shuuya kan ? lakukan pada nii – chan Mikan. Biasanya, dia akan mengganti nama ' Endou ' dengan nama gebetannya.

**2. Halo ?**

**Chara Model : Haruna & Yuuto**

" Haruna, kamu kan manajer, seharusnya bisa bangun lebih cepat dong ! "

" Iya, bang. 1 jam lagi. Semaleman ngerjain tugas kemanajeran. "

" Tugas kemanajeran apa ?"

" Duh, bang. Manajer juga manusia, bukan rocker. " Haruna menarik selimutnya.

' Selalu begini. Untung aku sudah menyiapkan ' itu' '

Yuuto mengutak - atik hand phone miliknya. Lalu, mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga Haruna.

" Moshi – Moshi Haruna – chan ? " Suara renyah, empuk, gurih, dan nyamnyam #abaikan Yuuki terdengar dan membuat Haruna membuka matanya.

" Yu – Yuuki – kun ?! "

" Nah, akhirnya melek juga ! " Yuuto menarik hpnya.

" Yang tadi itu cuma rekaman ! "

Note : Lakukan pada nee – chan mu. Rekam suara pacar, gebetan atau suara renyah seperti gigitan wafer. Mungkin kakakmu akan segera bangun dan menuju kulkas. Atau suara mengerikan Someoka, Amagi dan Kabeyama. Itu cukup untuk membuat dia merasa bersalah karena membiarkanmu merekam suara terlaknat itu dan berkata seperti ini,

" Dek, maapin kakak. Kakak gak tahu kamu kesepian dan merekam nyanyian setan. Akhirnya, kamu ngefans sama mereka. "

Sekalian chemistry, asik kan ?!

**3. HIYAAAH !**

**Chara Model : Hakuryuu & Shuu**

" Mau sampai kapan tidurnya, Yuu ? "

" Ah, Berisik ! "

Shuu menggelengkan kepala.

" Sudah biarkan saja. Paling – paling dia kena damprat Ishido. " kata Kai yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

" Justru karena itulah, aku menyuruhnya cepat bangun. " Shuu menatap Kai. Antena layunya berayun.

" Lalu, kau mau apa ? "

" Hm, tunggu dulu. " Shuu menyeringai. Kai membeku.

" Jangan katakan kalau … "

" Hihihi … "

" Aku keluar dulu. "

Kai wasalam dari depan pintu.

BLAM.

" Bersiaplah Hakuryuu. "

Shuu mengambil ancang – ancang, kemudian …

" BLACK ASH ! HIYAAAAAAAAAAH ! "

GUBRAK ! BRAK ! BRUK !

" UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

Tempat tidur yang ditandangi Hakuryuu sukses terjungir balik dan Hakuryuu benyek terhimpit.

" WOI ! SOMEBODY ! SOMEONE ! HELP ME ! "

" Hah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, ekor biru. "

" Ya ! aku bangun ! kenapa setiap pagi kau melakukan ini, antenna layuu ?! "

Note : lakukan pada nee dan nii Mikan. Belajarlah dulu pada Shuu. Kalau bisa belajar hissatsu lain seperti Death Sword, Grand Fire, Fire Tornado, Lost Angel, Death Zone, itu super sekali.

Masih telat juga ? untuk kamu yang masih sekolah kami ngasih beberapa trik bonus supaya diizinkan masuk kelas tanpa proses panjang.

**1. Saliplah gurumu**

Ketika gerbang hampir tertutup, terkadang ada guru yang juga telat masuk. Sebelum dia mendahuluimu, saliplah dia secepat mungkin. Gerbang pasti terbuka. Kurang ajar memang, tapi bayangkan jika kamu tidak melakukannya maka kamu akan berhadapan dengan komite kedisiplinan yang ganas, dan siap mengatakan,

" Murid seperti ini jangan DIBIASAKAN terlambat. Tapi harus DIBINASAKAN. "

**2. Lihat !**

_Guru juga manusia, bisa salah, bisa benar_. Kita harus memanfaatkan semboyan kalimat itu. Kita akan tahu dari Kariya, sang Raja Jahil.

Kondisi : Kariya dihadang Satpam karena dia terlambat masuk.

" Pak, UFO terbang ! " Terlalu sering dipakai.

" Pak, Kariya imut kan ? Kalau imut, kasih masuk dong ~~~ " Bila melakukan trik ini jangan lupa ganti nama Kariya, sekaligus pasang kitty mitty smitty pitty eyes.

" Pak ! ada anak loncat dari pagar ! " Trik ini bisa berhasil, bisa tidak. Bagaimana caranya seorang murid melompat jika tinggi pagar sekolahmu 10 meter ?

" Pak, ada cewek bohay ! " Kalau iman satpamnya kuat, jangan gunakan ini. Kamu akan tambah bermasalah.

Dan taktik ' Lihat ! ' yang sangat kecil kemungkinan gagalnya adalah …

" Pak, resleting celana bapak terbuka. "

Kita dia menunduk, segeralah berlari menuju gerbang, sambil berteriak " I DID IT ! DADAH PAK ! BAPAK GANTENG DEH 100 x ! " Pujian – pujian itu berguna, ketika,

kamu tertangkap di kelas akibat meloloskan diri, satpamnya ngadu, dan gunakan kata – kata ini untuk membela diri,

" Elhoh ? saya kan sudah bilang kalau bapak itu ganteng 100x . Saya berhak mendapat keringanan dong. "

Selamat deh.

**3. Script penyelamat nyawa**

Amagi ingin memberikanmu 10 alasan supaya diijinkan masuk kelas.

Script 1# duh, bannya kempes

Script 2# saya kan gendut. Jadi, susah gerak.

Script 3# Ibu/bapak tahu gak? Seharusnya saya gak sekolah karena adik sepupu paman nenek tetangga saya ada acara keluarga. Karena saya sayang sama ibu/bapak, makanya saya datang ke sekolah.

Script 4# buku saya ketinggalan. Jadi harus balik ke rumah lagi.

Script 5# burung nuri tetangga nenek saya sakit. Saya harus menyuntikkan antibiotic setiap 3 detik sekali.

Script 6# saya pake celana terbalik.

Script 7# seragam dan tas saya dimakan buaya.

Script 8# Banyak jebakan di rumah.

Script 9# Tadi pagi, saya membantu ibu menghitung butiran nasi bagus.

Script 10# Saya bingung mau pilih script yang manaaaaaaa

Nah, thank u Amagi – san.

Gimana Mikan dan readers ? gampang kan ? jadi, jika kamu terlambat, janganlah risau. Hadapi semuanya ! ucapkan ini dalam hati,

I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING !

Ya, dalam hati saja. Kalau kuat – kuat, berabe jadinya

**Untuk kamu yang mau masalahnya dibantu sama Malconette Crew and IE Chara, tulis di kotak review.**

**Jangan jadi silent reader aja ! be active !**

**Kami tunggu ! ( ^U^ )**


End file.
